


Sickness

by AlucardKurizafan



Category: Dragon Ball, Nekomajin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlucardKurizafan/pseuds/AlucardKurizafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuriza gets sick and Frieza tries his best to care for him. Multishot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness

Kuriza felt ill. Frieza noticed when his son excused himself to use the restroom."Zarbon, I'll be right back." Frieza walked out of the control room and into the mens restroom."Kuri?" he called.

"Uhh?" A little kid voice sounded."Dad?" 

Frieza heard sounds of gags and vomit. He opened the stall door and saw his little boy throwing up."Hey! You okay?" He knelt down to him and rubbed Kuriza's back."Can you stand without heaving?"

"I got no clue..." The kid answered. He showed his fangs. Frieza gently lifted him up and flushed the toilet with his tail. Kuriza coughed.

"Hey, would you want a bath or water?" Frieza ask.

"AGH!!!" Frieza felt a shiver go up his spine. He felt cold all of a sudden and a little pale.

"Kuri, did you just puked on me?!" he ask.

"Sorry," Kuriza apologized.

"It's fine." Frieza said."Lets get you to bed and a change of clothes."

Kuriza had tears in his eyes.

* * *

Frieza placed a washcloth on Kuriza's head and a puke bucket by his bed."Dad, I need to pee," Kuriza said weakly.

"Can't you just, nevermind." Frieza said."I don't wanna risk it,"

Kuriza did the puppy eyes."Pwease?" he begged.

"Fine. If you puke, your cleaning it up!" Frieza growled. Kuriza climbed out of bed and darted into his bathroom.

Frieza swatted his tail back and forth when he saw Kuriza come out."Nasaus yet?" he ask.

"A little," Kuriza got back into his bed and covered himself. He was shivering and sick.

"Sleep." Frieza closed the door.

* * *

"Erg!" Kuriza threw up on the couch. He was laying with his Father, drinking water.

Frieza caressed his back."Let it out, let it out." he said.

Kuriza gagged and heaved."D-Dad," The Icejin coughed,"I need Malaka..."

Frieza lifted him without warning and opened the main door. His soldiers looked at their Lord as he walked by."Okay back there?" he ask in his Native Language.

"Just, fine." Kuriza answered back in his Native Tongue.

*Thirty minutes later*

Malaka took his Prince's temperature."Hmm.... Sick with the fluenza disease-"

"Uh?" Kuriza was confused.

"I'm sorry Prince Kuriza, the flu."

"Okay, that makes more sense!" The little Dracula said.

"Plenty of bed rest and fluids. You'll feel better very soon," Malaka said and had a green type of medicine bottle."Milord, he needs to take this."

"Alright, come along Kuri-chan," Frieza said.

Kuriza wobbly walked behind, trying to keep the vomit down.

* * *

8 hours later....

"Kuri? Wake up," Frieza said.

"Hmm?" Kuriza stirred."Dad?"

"I'm right here," Frieza carassed his son's head,"want something to eat?"

"No," Kuriza answered and broke into fits of coughs.

"Your sick and you need to stay hydrated. How about some water?"

"Water sounds better."

"Good."

Kuriza took the water bottle Frieza had and took a sip."Do I need to take that yucky stuff?"

"Yes. Open," Frieza poured the substance on a teaspoon and placed it in Kuriza's mouth. The younger gagged but didn't puke.

Kuriza downed the rest of his water to get rid of the bitter taste."Lets hope I don't throw up," he said.

"Alright," Frieza sat next to him and rubbed his back then petted his tail. Kuriza purred and curled up onto his lap and fell asleep. Frieza checked the time. 10:45 pm, he missed dinner. The tyrant grabbed the comforter and threw it over him and the Prince then fell asleep, holding him.

* * *

"Dad? Dad? Wake up!" Kuriza said.

"Hmm?" Frieza stirred."What is it?"

"I feel better!" Kuriza answered.

"That's good, but I don't." Frieza moaned.

To be continued.....

 

 

 

 


End file.
